Plastic bags are typically used by consumers to hold or haul goods purchased at a particular retailer or discard waste. These bags are often reused for storage or waste, but other times they are simply thrown away. Disposable plastic bags have been used throughout this country and others for decades, but their use rose to prominence, in the 1980s, in supermarkets and later became a staple in most shopping centers.
As the usage of plastic bags increased, it became advantageous for the manufacturers of these bags to create a cheaper bag. This led to plastic bags being produced that were thinner and thinner. These bags are often tightly rolled as to minimize the space they take up in retail outlets.
Additionally, the manufacturing of these bags often result in small static charges being applied to the bags. The end result is extremely thin layers of plastic tightly pressed together and exhibiting static charges. This often provides difficulty for the consumer in opening such bags in a proper and efficient manner. In a time where efficiency and technological advances are prominent, these bags provide neither. Thus, there is a great need for a device that allows one to readily and efficiently assist an individual in opening a plastic bag without the use of adhesives.
Further, such an apparatus may be helpful in separating other items such as waste bags for animals. Often when walking a dog, an owner will carry a plastic bag for removal of pet waste from a public area or property. It can be challenging to try to open the bag in a timely fashion to prevent the dog or other pet or person from stepping in the waste before removal. Dog owners may also have a pet waste disposable bag dispenser attached to the dog leash. The roll of plastic bags in the dispenser are tightly rolled to minimize the space they take up in the dispenser which make them very thin and very difficult to open.
Further, such an apparatus may be beneficial in reducing and preventing the spread of germs. Typically supermarket customers lick their fingers when plastic bags in departments such as the produce and bakery department are difficult to open. Additionally, employees of a retailer, such as grocery store employees, also lick their fingers at check out when plastic bags are difficult to separate. Human skin, including our fingers can carry many germs including those that cause colds and the flu.
Additionally, many people have similar issues with paper products. In many people grip and dexterity decreases as one ages. Further, pages of books and magazines and the like can become stuck together and are difficult to turn. Other tasks involving many layers of paper such as handing out paper to school children or counting money can lead to painful paper cuts and prolonged paper handling times due to the paper being difficult to separate.
Thus, there is a need for an invention that can effectively assist a user in separating thin layers of material in an efficient and expeditious manner. This also enables those with decreased dexterity and grip strength a practical solution to facilitate usage of all items regardless of age or ability. The present invention and its embodiments meets and exceeds these objectives.